1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method for correcting a voice recognition error and a broadcast receiving apparatus applying the same, and more particularly, to a method for correcting a voice recognition error, which corrects a voice that is misrecognized in an interactive voice recognition system, and a broadcast receiving apparatus applying the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As broadcast receiving apparatuses have become multifunctional and have advanced in recent years, various input methods used to control the broadcast receiving apparatuses have been developed. For example, an input method using a mouse, an input method using a touch pad, and an input method using a motion sensing remote controller have been developed.
In particular, from among various input methods, a voice recognition method, which recognizes a user's voice and spoken commands and controls a display apparatus so that a user can control a broadcast receiving apparatus more easily, is becoming more popular.
However, the method that recognizes a voice or spoken command uttered by the user and controls the broadcast receiving apparatus may not obtain a satisfactory result due to differences in dental structures and pronunciations of different users.
That is, if the broadcast receiving apparatus misrecognizes a voice or spoken command uttered by the user, it is impossible to control the broadcast receiving apparatus as desired by the user or it is impossible to search for a desired content. Also, if the broadcast receiving apparatus misrecognizes a specific word uttered by the user, there is a high possibility that the broadcast receiving apparatus will consistently misrecognize the specific word when the user utters the specific word again.
Therefore, there is a demand for a method for efficiently correcting a voice recognition error by correcting a voice recognition result that is misrecognized by a broadcast receiving apparatus.